You Suck
by Shy and Outgoing
Summary: When a powerful new enemy arises. Ryou thinks the mew mews aren't enough. The aliens come back to help but will it be enough. Ryou doesn't seem to think so.no more O.Cs.
1. Chapter 1

**You Suck**

_**Omg! My first tmm story**__**J Ok so no flames. I'm accepting a FEW . (see end for info!)**_

_**Sam's P.O.V**_

_So right now I'm just sitting in my room. Using my computer to browse fan fiction. In case you happen to be wondering my name is Samantha. I'm 12 years old. I have light brown hair and blue eyes. I wear glasses. I'm tall for my age. My cat Whiskey (I know it's a beer. Deal) is laying behind my computer giving me a look. It's almost like he's trying to say something. Oh well! As I look through large amounts of Ichigo and Kisshu fan fiction I start to hear a faint buzzing in my ears. I mess with my ear a little and it disappears. Whiskey gets up and itches his ear with his hind leg._

"_What's the matter Whiker?" I ask him. So what if I talk to him? He meows while still scratching his ear. No wonder my dad thinks he is 'a flea bitten varmint'. The buzzing comes back a little louder this time. I smack my head and it goes away. Now this is a little weird. I ponder going out to talk to my parents to see if they hear the buzzing. But decide against it. Then the buzzing comes back ten times stronger and I fall out of my chair. Whiskers howls out and jumps on me eyes closed. As if the concrete floor wasn't enough I have a full grown cat on me. The buzzing keeps getting louder and louder. I think I hear my parents say something like "Honey are you okay" or "What's going on?". But the buzzing is to loud for me to respond. Whiskey is pawing all over my stomach knocking the air out of me. Then right in front of my TV this blue sparkly portal thing opens up. It starts sucking up everything. All my school papers go flying and my vision starts to blur. The portal thingy starts to get larger for some reason. I'll have to wait for that reason because I black out._

_**Sam's mom's P.O.V**_

_After my husband and I hear this racket coming from our daughter's room we yell to see if she is okay. When we don't get a response after a while we get up to investigate. When we open her door her room is a mess. It looks like a tornado hit it. Papers everywhere, her computer is on the ground, and her books are everywhere over except in there shelf. The most important thing is that Sam and Mr. Whiskers are gone! _

_**So that was the beginning of my story. If you think it sucks I promise it will be better! Okay so since I'm still using the original mews I'm only excepting two or three . Exceptions will be made for AWESOME . Okay just some things you should know about my oc so we don't have the same thing. Her animal is the Asiatic cheetah. Her color is silver. Her mew mew name is nashi (pear). Sorry if I copied anyone! Okay onto the form.**_

_Real Name: (__I don't want a food name 'cause there from the real world!)_

_Mew Name: _

_Animal: __(It has to be real and actually endangered it can be one like the real mews. Like how mine is a cat like Ichigo) _

_Color:_

_Appearance: __(eye color, hair color. How tall are they. Are they skinny, fat. What!)_

_Personality: (details)_

_History: __(dramatic as you want. Amnesia? Sure! But I still need to know what happened_

_Opinion on Café uniform: __(My oc thinks they're to short. So she's gonna through a fit. What does yours think?)_

_Person they want to talk to: (plus what they want to say.)_

_Love interest: (No Ryou. 'cause I'm using him.)_

_Companion: (optional. But it's a animal. My oc has whiskey.)_

_Other: (anything you think I should know) _

_**That's it. So send them in please. Plus I already want to update so submit!**_


	2. They come

**Quick little author's note. Yeah all the I got used orange as their color. But two of you added a second one so you may see more of that. Oh and I looked up chibimaru. It's adorable! Plus any monsters won't come until the next chapter. OOC warning just in case.**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I woke up late. Again. I have work to do at the café! So I'm running unrealistically fast to get there hopefully close to on time. When I get there I see Ryou outside. It looked like he was waiting for me. I guess I was far off from on time. I slowed as I stopped in front of him. He glared at me.

"Where have you been!" He more shouted then asked me. I gulped.

"Well you see my alarm clock broke and…uh-"

"That's not important now! It only matters that you're here. Come inside." He cut me off. As we walked inside I saw the café sign was still on closed. Inside everyone was waiting. But only Keiichiro looked like he knew what was going on. Mint looked up from the table and saw me. She stood up and walked over to Ryou.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Mint said. She sounded slightly annoyed.

"Yes now that were all here" he shot me an angry look. "we can explain." I sat down and so did mint.

"Okay now. So we all know about the new enemy." We all nodded.

"Good. Our sensors indicate that even though their hiding they hold immense power. That makes them a great threat." It was almost as if he thought he was talking to babies.

"With this great threat we thought you girls could us some help. So Keiichiro and I talked with the aliens. They will be here in a few days to help you out." Ryou finished. I just looked at him with my most confused face.

"In the end if you don't remember. The aliens became good and risked their lives for us. So since their planet is like ours thank to some mew aqua, they have agreed to return." Keiichiro stated. It made more sense now. At least we have a few days to get used to the idea. But then Keiichiro opened his mouth again.

"But even with the aliens coming we weren't sure it would be enough. So Ryou looked for others with the unique gene you had that aloud you to become mews. We did find some…" I knew where this was going.

"But there is a catch or two." Said Ryou.

"They're not infused with the DNA yet. Also they're not from around here per say." Ryou said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Zakuro raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'not from around here'?" She asked leaning across the table.

"Well you have heard a bit about other realms right?" Ryou asked us.

"Oh I read a book about those once. It talked about other realms still on our planet but still totally different." Lettuce piped up. I had heard someone mention them before.

"Well they're from another realm!" He told us. He only received looks implying he was crazy.

"I know what you're all thinking. But I'm not crazy. I made a device that opens up to their realm. Oh and don't treat them badly or tell them they're weird or anything." Ryou told us sternly. We nodded our heads.

"Good because they should be coming through a portal at any moment now." He said nonchalantly. I whipped my head up and glared at him.

"What! That gives us no time to prepare at all!" I screeched at him.

"Well that's to bad. Until they come I want you all to just sit here and wait. I need to get something." With that he walked of.

"Keiichiro, is he serious?" Asked Zakuro. He just nodded his head. Then he sat at one of the tables. Suddenly I heard a faint scream. I looked around trying to figure out where it came from. It seemed female. Then another scream came. It also sounded female. But maybe a bit older. Now where all looking around for where it's coming from. Even Keiichiro. Yet another scream came. Again it sounded female. Then this swirling sparkly blue portal opened up in front of the door. Out jumped a wild looking black and white tuxedo cat. He started to run around in circles in front of the portal. Then next to that portal another one identical to the first opened. A puppy jumped out of that one. It had maple and dark brown colored fur. It looked to the cat and barked. The cat's eyes grew wide and it ran. The dog chased after it. They started to run the perimeter of the café. Pudding tried to stop them and catch them. But that only got them more riled up as they started to run from her. I was about to get up and stop pudding when some screams could be heard from inside the portals. Out from the first portal came a girl. She had light brown hair down to her shoulders. She was still screaming after she hit the ground. After about a minute she opened her eyes and stopped. Her eyes were blue. She looked like she was about to say something when another girl rolled out of the other portal. Her eyes snapped open as soon as she landed. She had dark green eyes and orange hair with a yellow streak on one side. Then the two portals closed up and two more opened behind us. As we turned around a girl shot out of one of the portals. She had long brown hair that reached her waist. It looked a little curled at the bottom but it was hard to tell because she was on the ground. She also had dark brown eyes that looked a tiny bit red. Then from the last portal came out a boy! Well I guess that's okay. He had short black kinda spiked hair. His eyes were closed so we couldn't see the color. This could be interesting.

**Okay. So how was that? Good I hope. Okay so from the people who submitted ocs. I need age from all of you and what they wear normally. Oh and from just cy I need what he looks like as a mew and a mew weapon. I know you were just following the form but I left things out. Oh and what I meant about how they wanted to talk to was assuming they knew Tokyo mew mew and had a favorite. But what you guys said it even better. So R&R.**


End file.
